Just go
by Arabiija
Summary: Inuyasha makes his desion... and the one he didnt choose will be hurt beond description. Kinda InuKag, but not really. Angst. You have been Warned.


**Broken I stare**

**At the pain that surrounded me like a fog**

**Not feeling**

**Not anything**

**Headless Angels scream **

**But I don't hear**

Kagome shoved her face in the pillow, screaming into the cotton. It filled her mouth as the lyrics of her favorite band, the Bloody Marys, filled her ears. The words were similar to her life almost to a tee, and She hated them for it.

He loved her. Not Kagome, but the hell bitch, Kikyo. How she despised the woman made out of earth and bones, how she hated her. Kikyo had taken away the only thing she had ever wanted, the man of her dreams. She buried her face into the soft of her wrist and bit down, hard. Blood poured into her mouth, and the pain felt good. It was cathartic, some how, and it made her disregard about the life that she lived and hated.

He had forgotten all about her when Kikyo showed up, left her to defend the Shikon Shards alone. He pretended he cared, but she could see it in his eyes. Every time he saw her, he saw Kikyo. How could he not? She was almost a twin to the older woman, although she was more laid back and not as beautiful. And he loved her.

The thought was burned into her mind until it was all that she could think of; it haunted her every move. He really cared about her, but that couldn't disguise the fact that it wasn't her that he wanted.

**I bit my arm **

**And I can feel you**

**Braking me bit by bit**

**I want to die when I'm with you **

**But you keep me alive**

She wanted to die, just to put the gun in her mouth and pull the trigger, but she was afraid. Afraid of the dastard loneliness that filled her through and through. It was all that she could feel, and she realized that it was all that she wanted to feel.

If it wasn't, she would have made him love her.

If it wasn't, he would have chosen to save her instead of Kikyo.

If it wasn't, she wouldn't be blind.

All that she could remember was hearing Naraku's cold laugh as Inuyasha looked between Her and Kikyo, a look of loss on his face. He had kidnapped Kagome, and almost managed to kill him. He healed, and then He had raced to save her, or so she thought, but when he got to the clearing that they were tied up in, he choose her.

He choose her.

After the words left his lips, Naraku sent a tentacle for her, but her Miko power was too strong. It put her in a coma for almost a year, and when she awoke, she couldn't see. She was also on the other side, in a hospital room. He was gone.

The well was sealed, and even grandfather couldn't open it. He had left her to be with Kikyo, and she respected that. He was finally happy, even with out her.

She just wished that Naraku would have killed her and put her out of her misery.

**Now I'm blind **

**And oblivious to the truth**

**So I cling to life**

**Hoping that you'll find me**

_She felt pain as she struggled against the rope that tied her hands behind her back, and she felt the smallest sensation of blood dripping down her fingers tips and on to the cold wooden floor. Naraku had kidnapped her when Inuyasha was most vulnerable, on the full moon. She had screamed his name as he hit the floor, several holes in his chest. She had begged and pleaded, screamed and kick, but with no prevail. He wouldn't let her go. _

_She was vaguely aware of small tittered laughter that flew across the room like sparrow, but other than that, it was silent. She knew that Kikyo was in the room with her, but she wasn't tied down to the wall, like Kagome was. Naraku was there as well, pacing the small room nervously. She felt as if she was in a dream, and it had ended in a horrible nightmare. _

**I need to wake up**

_Suddenly, the door burst open, and although she couldn't see it, she knew who it was. _

"_Where is she?" His voice growled, and she assumed that he was talking about her. _

_She was wrong._

_A small whimper escaped the lips of Kikyo, and she heard Inuyasha approach her. _

"_Did he hurt you?" He asked, his voice tender. She said something to him, and she couldn't hear what it was, he growled again. 'What about me?' She almost screamed, but repressed it. It would only make matters worse, and that was something that she couldn't afford. _

"_Let them go." He whispered, and she shivered even though it wasn't directed at her. His voce was so calm, yet so fierce; she was slightly amazed at it. _

_The sound of a sword being drawn, and suddenly her ropes were untied. She fell to her knees and hissed, her leg was obviously broken from her encounter with Naraku. In an instant, he was at her side, and he lifted the blindfold off. His worried face met her disoriented face, and she smiled. He was here for her, and that was all that mattered. Her eyes shifted momentarily and they blinked in order to get used to the dim light, and the next thing that she saw was Naraku. He had a dagger at Kikyo's throught. _

"_Choose, Inuyasha, who is more precious to you. This woman or her reincarnation?" He asked, "The one that you don't choose I will kill." _

_Horror filled her. He had to choose between the woman he loved and the girl he promised to protect… There was no right answer. She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at Kikyo with a look that foretold the future. She was screwed. _

"_Oh, God, Kagome…I'm so so fucking sorry…" He said, his voice hoarse with unshed tears. _

_She screamed when Naraku dropped Kikyo and a bright blue light shot at her. Pain, oh so much pain filled her, both physically and emotionally, and she thought that she was dead. _

**I made up my mind long ago**

**And it wasn't to live**

**Could you help me **

**I need to slash my wrists and end it**

Her family had not reacted well when she came too; her mother walked In the door and started weeping. She whispered "He's gone."

She had stumbled out of the hospital room, looking for him. She screamed his name in the white corridors, and got no answer. He was really gone, back into the feudal era with out her; something that she didn't think was possible. He had promised to always protect her, be with her, and there for her. He fought off countless foes just to make sure that she would live another day, breath in and out with out pain.

In the end, there was one person he could not protect her from. Himself.

She died that day, her pain making her immobile to the outside world. She no longer went to school, saw her friends, or even slept. Every time she closed her unseeing eyes, all she could hear was Naraku's cold laughter as he killed her emotionally.

She came home a week after her return to the land of the living, and found her mother screaming in the well. Her Grandfather had driven her home from the hospital, and as soon as she stepped out of the car, violent shouting met her newly sensitive ears.

"You fucking took her life away, you bastard!" Kagome had flinched at those words, amazed that her soft-spoken mother even knew the words that she was screaming at Inuyasha; amazed that he was still gone. 'He doesn't deserve it…' She had thought, still unaware of the hardships that he caused.

She stood up, her weight leaving the bed causing it to squeal. She carefully balanced up against the wall, and took a step toward her door. She continued to travel along the side of her walls until she was in the well, and repeated the process until she had reached her destination.

The Well.

**You're fucking every were**

**Lurking in the shadows**

**Help me let go**

Leaving her red and white cane on the ground, she stuck her foot into the well and jumped. Her neck cracked when it hit the side of the well wall, and blood covered her face. She saw his face one more time before all was black.

xXx

Inuyasha suddenly woke up, his thoughts disorientated. A familiar smell met his nose as the Southern wind shifted. It was light and sweet, like a rose, but it was blanketed in some thing more sinister.

Blood.

He abandoned his place on the Gods' tree and raced toward the well. He reached it, and looked down.

All he could do was scream as he saw Kagome's dead body, the neck obviously broken from a high fall. Her eyes stared forward, blaming him for her death.

Her eyes were right.

**Just go**

**Just go**

End.

Wow, that was short. And depressing. At first, I didn't mean for it to be so damn depressing, and not an InuKag, but that's the way it turned out. Believe me, I think that InuKag is like, the bestest couple, but this was just the way it turned out.

The Song 'just go' belongs to me, but I said that they were by The Bloody Mary's, A real band. I used their name 'cause It sounded cool, so yeah. Sorry about the shortness, but I just didn't feel like writing any more. But, if you liked it, tell me and I might write s


End file.
